


Shades of Pink and Blue

by fallentale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond - Freeform, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Diamonds, Gems, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Pink Diamond, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe spoilers, Yellow Diamond - Freeform, cartoon, tv, white diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: What's the use of feeling blue?A majority of reasons, actually.





	1. Shades of Pink and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! After watching the new episodes of SU, I fell in love with Blue Diamond, especially her response to Pink Diamond's death. I HAD to write something about it, so here you go! "Grip's" next chapter should be out this weekend. Sorry for the long wait on that, but thank you all for being patient!  
> Here's a music suggestion to start you off: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbvb5mxH27A  
> *There's also another music suggestion later on, too! Hopefully it helps with the mood.

She sat her head on her palm, trying to keep her boredom at bay. Her eyelids drooped over her eyes, gleaming with exhilaration and impatience. She leaned back in her chair and swayed her feet while her sisters around her spoke words of colonization and great feats they would soon accomplish.

Yet none of these topics piqued Pink Diamond’s interests.

“We should start a Kingergarten there,” suggested her older, mature sister. “That would give us _something.”_ She glanced at her golden fingers, pursing her lips. “It’s a promising colony, but we won’t get anywhere if we don’t decide what to do with it.”

“But this is Pink’s colony, Yellow,” remarked her eldest sibling. _“She_ should have a say in what is to be done on it.” She glanced at Pink out of the corner of her piercing, yet soft, moonlit eyes. “What do you think, Pink?”

Pink shook herself out of her trance and gazed into the eyes of her sisters. She harrumphed, blushing. “I don’t care, I just want to get there as soon as possible.”

Her other sister tugged at her shawl, pulling it over her face. She turned away from the family, always cold, always silent.

“You are to be a leader on that planet, Pink,” scolded Yellow Diamond.” We cannot make decisions for you, only offer them.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “Whatever. I can’t tell you what to do, either. You can decide yourself.”

“Don’t be so harsh on her,” spoke the eldest. “Pink is still new to this. She has time to explore Earth and settle in here at Homeworld.” Her eyes fell upon the secluded sister across from her. “Blue, do you have anything to say to her?”

Blue revealed a bright, azure eye and stared at Pink. She shrugged lightly and hid herself more under the safety of her cloak. “I don’t mind. She can do whatever she wants.”

Pink bit the bottom of her lip and sat her chin on the table. Yellow rolled her eyes. “Diamonds don’t sit like that, Pink. Back straight,” she demanded.

Pink did as she told, but kept her exhausted expression plastered onto her face. “Can I go now? I just wanna to see my new temple first.”

White Diamond gasped and glared at Blue. “Did you spoil the surprise for her?”

Blue Diamond hid her small smile. She coughed. “Perhaps. It’s hard to avoid when it’s right in front of you.”

Yellow pinched the space between her brows. “You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“I’m not the comedian, Yellow,” countered Blue. “You know that.” She elegantly pushed herself out of her seat and headed for the extravagant, white door. She opened it, her loyal, silent Pearl standing outside. She saluted to her Diamond and stood by her feet. “If you need me, you know where to find me.” She left the room, leaving her air of grace and mystery within it. Yellow shook her head and rested her chin on her hand.

“Stars above, all she ever does is keep to herself,” she mumbled. “And she wonders why no one understands her…”

Pink stared at the door, her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. She knew that Blue wasn’t showing the side she had always seen with her.

There was a hidden part of Blue Diamond’s personality that she only let Pink know about.

Pink leaped out of her seat and headed for the door. “Be right back!”

White exhaled deeply, a smile curling across her lips. “Don’t worry about coming back. This meeting seemed done anyhow.”

Pink grinned and opened the door. She turned back to Yellow and beamed at her. “Yellow, smile for me, alright?” Without waiting for a reply, she left.

Yellow’s icy glare melted into soft joy. She covered her mouth as she giggled. White rose an eyebrow, smirking. “You needn’t be so threatening around her,” she teased.

Yellow jerked up from her laughter. Hues of flaxen filled her cheeks. She glared at her sister and turned away. “I’m not the only one who acts so different around her. Take Blue for instance.”

White’s smile faded. She tilted her head downward, her forehead gem sparkling in the waves of the light. “I’ve noticed, but she’ll find out about herself soon enough.”

Yellow got out of her chair and headed for the door. It opened, but she did not go through. She held her gaze on the floor.

“Have you...sent a Pearl to her temple yet?” she asked, hesitantly.

“No, I’ve been meaning to do that, but I haven’t had the chance,” replied White, smoothing the wild strands on the tips of her pointed hair. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, I was just curious,” replied Yellow, quickly. She leaned down and held out her hand. Her Pearl skipped towards her and jumped onto her palm. She sat her on her shoulder and walked out, the door closing behind her. White slumped and leaned back in her chair, mixed emotions running through her.

Her sisters acted as if they had no care for Pink Diamond, but deep down, White Diamond knew how they were  _truly_ feeling.

* * *

 

“Blue, wait!” exclaimed a voice.

Blue whirled around, watching Pink dash down the hall. She smiled warmly, her cool, mature personality dying in the grip of glee. She threw her cloak away from her face, showing the beautiful, soft color of her white hair.

Pink skidded to a halt and caught her breath. She twinkled as she ran her fingers through her poofy hair. Blue motioned her to walk by her side. The two strolled down the hallway with Blue’s Pearl obediently following behind.

“Why did you leave so early?” asked Pink.

“The meeting was already done,” answered Blue. She flashed a smirk. “Besides, you wanted to see your new temple, correct?”

Pink’s eyes dazzled with excitement like the stars in the night sky. “Yeah, I do!”

Blue’s Pearl ran up to the end of the corridor and opened the door. The two Diamonds walked out into the courtyard of White Diamond’s temple.

Jasper guards stood at the doorway. They saluted the Diamonds as they passed by. Fountains of glistening abalone flowed into the marble bowls beneath. The moons of Homeworld made their appearance in the dark sky, their presence cosmogyral and godlike. Several constellations twinkled in the sky in the hues of purple and blue. Silver grass hugged the edges of the temple. Statues of hands rose out from the ground and created a gateway with their fingers. Amethyst guards stood in front of it, saluting the two royals.

Pink and Blue continued walking through the Diamond District, passing by the servant and aristocratic gems. They bowed to their rulers, whispering, “My Diamond.” The two took note of their manners and progressed forward.

“So, where _is_ my temple?” asked Pink.

“On the south side close to mine,” replied Blue. “You’ll love it. I made sure the Bismuths worked hard on it.”

“Wait, _you_ made people do it?” breathed Pink. Blue nodded her head as a response. Pink laughed and held onto her sister’s arm.

“Wow...thanks, Blue,” she whispered, sheepishly.

Blue felt herself wrapped in the warmth of accomplishment and grace. She wanted her young sister to experience the life of a Diamond in the best way she could. She wanted her to feel welcomed into the family and respected by the Gems below them.

“My Diamond, we’ve arrived,” spoke Blue’s Pearl, voice as hushed as the wind.

The two stopped in front of an organic, lovely, pink gate, beads dangling off of its opening. Pink squealed in delight and ran through it. Blue Diamond knelt down to her Pearl.

“You may go back to the temple,” she spoke. “Thank you for your help.”

The Pearl saluted her Diamond and went the opposite direction. She froze and pivoted back. “But my Diamond, will you need help escorting her to...the gift?” she asked.

Blue shook her head. “No, we should be fine.”

The Pearl nodded her head and scurried off. Blue went through the gate and into the serenity of the temple.

Though a single Gem had not been assigned to Pink Diamond’s temple, the place itself already seemed so alive with the fauna of Earth sprouting through the luscious, green grass; lavender, white clovers, zinnias, and plenty more. A statue of Pink Diamond herself stood in the middle of the garden, transparent silk hanging off of her square arms. Geometric, pink glass shielded the temple, the light transforming into the familiar color through it. The entrance into the temple was brilliant with the diamond-shaped lights that hovered above gallant pillars.

Blue couldn’t help but grin at the marvelous work that had been put into Pink’s temple. It was no middling palace; it has its own uniqueness, and Pink standing in it gave it more wonder.

“Blue, hurry up!” called Pink from the entrance, waving her hand.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” chuckled Blue. She headed into the temple with Pink exploring it in front of her.

The main room of the temple was glorious; a giant mural of Pink loomed over the entire area. More flowers sprouted from grass patches on the window sills. A magenta carpet lead into the throne room. Two stairs met at the top of the second floor, another door leading into Pink’s personal room and the rest of the structure.

“Go on and look,” said Blue. “When you’re done, there’s something else I want to show you.”

Pink’s eyes widened in that childish curiousity of hers. She nodded her head eagerly and ran off to the second floor, the frills of her skirt twirling as she pirouetted. Blue sat by the window and gazed out into the courtyard.

It started off as a velleity. Blue didn’t expect for Pink Diamond to get so much attention. In fact, she didn’t think White and Yellow would even suggest having another sister, especially on Earth. What convinced them to do such a thing? Surely it wasn’t Blue. Perhaps they all got lonely and needed joy in their lives. Pink was doing her job, even if it didn’t seem like it.

Still, Pink’s birth tied the Diamonds closer to each other. Of course, that wasn’t her job, but her bubbly and loving personality gave jubilee in their lives, even Yellow’s. They all wanted her to feel like she was meant to rule, and giving her a temple of her own was just the beginning. There was so much more Blue wanted to give her; her own Pearl, a court, and even stars above, the entire _Earth._ She would get that later on, but it would all be her’s soon enough.

Pink darted down the stairs, laughing her gem out. “It’s beautiful, Blue! It’s everything I could have asked for!”

“We aren’t done yet,” smiled Blue. “There’s something else I have to show you.”

She lead Pink into the throne room in all its holy glory. Pink’s jaw gaped open at the sight. It was too much for her to take in.

A colossal, pink cushion sat in the comfort of wide pillars, shining in the lights above. Golden cubes made their homes on the large pillow. Like the stairs in the main room, another pair lead up to an empty space, where anything could be placed in Pink’s desire. Organic and geometric shapes decorated the walls, solasta and youthful.

“Oh, it’s...it’s wonderful,” whispered Pink. She snorted and threw herself onto the pillow. She relaxed and closed her eyes, basking in the tranquility.

“That’s not even half of it,” said Blue. “Follow me.”

Curiousity ran through Pink’s eyes. She hopped out of her seat and walked by Blue’s side. The older sister stood by the back of the throne room and placed her hand on the left side of the wall. In neon pink, her hand was outlined by the astonishing technology that had been developed on Homeworld. A secret door opened, leading into a small hallway. Pink gasped in shock and peeked inside.

“What is it?” she questioned.

“Let’s take a look,” answered Blue, retaining a goofy smile.

Pink wandered into the hall, caressing the dark walls. Blue closed the door behind her and continued down into the darkness. At the end of the corridor was a bright, fuchsia light. Intrigued, Pink picked up her pace and entered the room.

The moment she stepped foot into the hidden space, Pink was overcome with astonishment.

Rare plants from Earth sat around the room, releasing their scents into the air. Bookcases containing tomes of Gem history were tucked neatly inside. A desk sat by a window, the moonlight embracing every corner of it. Rainbow chests hiding treasures even a Sapphire wouldn’t have overflowed with such wealth. A rushing, tiny waterfall coursed through the plants and into a drain hidden by the satin curtains of the door.

Pink Diamond couldn’t think of anything to say. Her words were stolen from her for the beauty of the room consumed her ability to speak.

Blue walked up to her, smiling. “What do you think?”

“Oh, Blue…” she sighed. “I love it. I love it a lot.”

“It’s all yours,” spoke Blue, skimming her finger across the desk. “No one has to know about it, not even White or Yellow.”

Pink’s happiness slowly dried up as the questions she had been wondering ever since hit her, induratizing her mind. She bit the inside of her cheek and gazed at the floor.

“Blue, why did you do this?” she pondered.

“Because I want you to have a great experience,” answered Blue, a bit dumbfounded at Pink’s question.

“But you’re not like this around everybody else,” muttered Pink. She stared into her sister’s eyes, eyebrows curved into sorrow. “Why don’t you act like this around Yellow and White?”

“Act like what?” asked Blue, puzzled.

“Like...like  _this!”_ shouted Pink, suddenly. _“_ You aren’t this friendly around everyone else. When the others are around, you act like I'm not there, but why are you like this right now?"

Blue’s joy slipped away from her grasp. She tensed and sat on the chair beside the desk, her cloak flowing in the soft wind.

“Because as Diamonds, we cannot be filled with glee.”

Pink froze. What tomfoolery! What sort of stereotype was _that?_ It had to be made up, it had to…

Or was it?

Pink laughed awkwardly. “Stop fibbing with me, Blue. That’s not-”

“It _is_ true,” interrupted Blue. “Before you were born, Diamonds were meant, and forever will be, stoic, unemotional, and demanding. Nothing else, and nothing more.”

Pink took a step back. “You mean...that’s how Yellow and White are, too? All the time?”

Blue winced. “Unfortunately, yes. They have grown into their shells and will probably never break from it. That’s why they are so...intimidating to you.” She frowned. “They don’t mean any harm, but they cannot help themselves. They've ruled for centuries. It seems impossible for them to show their happiness like you can.”

“But you’re becoming like them, too,” argued Pink. “Whenever you’re around them, you’re...you’re kinda mean.”

“I know, and I don’t mean it,” responded Blue, her voice quaking. “If they saw me break this ‘act,’ I don’t know what they'd do. I can only be my true self around you.”

Pink stared at her sister, still confused. “But why hasn’t anyone scolded _me_ for being myself? Am I supposed to act like you guys soon?”

“No, you’re still young,” replied Blue. “You’re still exploring both Homeworld and Earth. They can’t take that away from you yet.”

Suddenly, Blue pulled Pink into a hug. She rested her head on her sister’s shoulder. Blue wanted to hold all of Pink's childlike love inside her, and not let a single, corrupted finger touch it.

“Don’t let them take your arcadian life away,” murmured Blue, shedding a crystal-like tear.

Because of society’s views on the Diamonds, they couldn’t escape this celestial, forbidding form. Pink was their only chance of changing that, and maybe, just maybe, the other Diamonds wouldn’t be so heartless.

Pink gazed at Blue and managed a smile. “Don’t be afraid to be yourself, alright? I like this side of you more.” She wiped the tear from Blue's eye.

Blue nodded her head as they departed from the hug. “I'll try.”

Pink giggled and held out her hand.

“Smile for me, alright?”

Blue gingerly wrapped her fingers around her sister's, her worries washing away.

“I will.”

* * *

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUtRZ-yyu7U)_

“I-I’m sm-smiling...I-I’m trying s-so hard."

Tears plopped onto the cushion, staining its faded colors. She sobbed into it, breaking her promise she once made to her younger sister.

Why did it happen? Why did they let it happen? Why didn’t they stop that...that _Quartz?_ If she realized what tremors might have been stirring, she could have saved her.

She could have saved Pink Diamond from shattering into a million pieces!

She wailed harder, her hiccups echoing within the throne room. Her death was too absquatulate; she wasn’t here in this life for long, and it pained her to know that. She wanted to show her all the wonders the galaxy had to offer, but now she was one with it as dust.

“Come back, pl-please come back…” she cried softly to the empty room. She reached out, as if Pink would come back to her, laughing and prancing about.

But she never came. The only reply was the silent room, filling Blue Diamond with grief.

She hugged the cushion tightly and bit her lip, trying to stop the fat tears that rolled down her cheeks, but she couldn't. All she knew was that she was filled with remorse for what had happened in the past days. A desideratum of revenge expanded in her mind, but Blue was too exhausted and depressed to think about it.

She just wanted Pink Diamond back. She just wanted her little sister to live again.

Her symphony of love had just begun, but someone decided to silence it.

That Quartz. That Rose Quartz…

It was _her. She_ shattered her. She wanted to anchor each and every Rose Quartz down so they could cause no more harm. Yet she knew that shattering wouldn't be the answer, and Pink wouldn't enjoy that idea. Would it be best to bubble them all? They were all Pink's, and Blue wasn't  _killing_ them, just disabling them.

But alas, Blue could do nothing. She was powerless and could not find the fury in her to give her strength.

The door swung open, but Blue did not cease her crying. She heard the footsteps of one of her sisters, the familiar _click, clack_  reaching her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw White Diamond towering over her, except her aura of leadership was gone.

Instead, she was filled with woe, just like Blue.

White leaned down to Blue’s height and embraced her, her long cape kissing her sister's bare shoulders. Blue wept more, her tears crashing to the ground. White’s eyes soon pooled with tears as she held her sister close.

“I-I…” she began, but no words formed out of her mouth. She wanted to comfort Blue, but what good would that do? Most of her sentences would be mere lies. No, this situation was not okay. No, Pink would not come back to them. No, the Rose Quartz that shattered her has not been found.

Pink was _dead._

The only comfort White could offer was a motherly squeeze.

Moments of wailing passed, and Blue’s tears soon became tiny droplets. She wrapped her cloak around her more and sat against the wall, staring off into space.

“H-How is Yellow doing?” she muttered, her eyes drained of emotion.

White wiped the remaining tears away. “She locked herself up in her headquarters. I haven’t heard from her since…”

More tears rivered down Blue’s cheeks. She hated to see Yellow suffer like this. Whenever a tragedy happened and it affected Yellow in a horrible way, she would do the same; hide behind her temple and let no one in. It was the only form of coping she knew.

“Be strong for her, Blue,” pleased White, clutching Blue’s cheek. “She wanted that for all of us.” She pushed her redamancy into her sister, hoping to lift her dampened spirits.

Blue swallowed and nodded her head solemnly. “I-I’ll try, but I...I need time.”

“Of course, we _all_ need time to recover,” soothed White. She slowly stood up and made her way for the exit. She glanced at her sister and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. A single tear snuck out of her eye. Before Blue could notice, she rushed out.

Blue sat her head on the cushion and stared at the ceiling, more tears swimming out of her eyes. She closed them and became numb. She could no longer feel anything but despair. She could not form a smile for her sister, no matter how hard she tried. Spilling every tear was the only way she knew how to comfort herself, like how Yellow eased her worries by locking herself in her palace.

Blue Diamond found use of being heartbroken, miserable, and blue.


	2. Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond has a heart, it just takes her a while to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I haven't seen you guys in a few months!  
> I was going to make this another creation, but I thought it'd be easier if I just made it as a chapter instead. But this is not an on-going fan fic; these are just ideas that pop into my mind whenever something new about the Diamonds are revealed.  
> Anyways, after I saw Pink Diamond in that new episode, I knew I had to write another fic about her, but this time interacting with Yellow! Let's see how these two get along, shall we?  
> Also, if you haven't read "Shades of Pink and Blue," I highly suggest you do since there are references to it here and there. Pink Diamond may be a bit off character in that one though since it was written before the latest episode came out, but I will try to work on that in my free time!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

“You are such a _brat!”_

Yellow Diamond pointed at the shattered glass, a scowl painted across her lips. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her chin upward. Her Pearl hid behind her leg, glancing back and forth between the Diamond sisters.

“Do you have _any_ idea how important this place is?” asked Yellow, revolted. “This is _not_ a place for you to just punch windows whenever you please!”

Tears flowed down her pink cheeks as she stifled her urge to scream and shout. She averted her gaze and fiddled with her thumbs. She felt her sister’s fiery glare upon her. She pouted and eyed the debris around her feet.

Pink Diamond just wanted to be like her sisters, but _no,_ they wouldn’t let her. They wouldn’t let her do _anything._

“I just want to actually be a Diamond…” she mumbled.

Yellow rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Oh, enough with this pouting. Stand up straight and speak up. I can barely hear you.”

Pink didn’t comply. Instead, she clenched her fists and tilted her head down, her tears crashing to the floor below. She sniffled lightly and wiped her nose.

Yellow watched Pink, annoyed by her childish act. She growled and pushed her up, forcing her to look straight into her eyes. Pink’s woe quickly washed away and settled into surprise as she gawked at her intimidating sister.

“Do I have to help you do _everything?”_ grumbled Yellow, her hands still on Pink’s shoulders. “If you don’t start behaving right, I won’t give you a colony at _all.”_

Yellow was pracitcally a babysitter when it came to Pink and her stupid games. Last time she checked, _she_ never went through a rebellious, disastrous phase like her sister was in at the moment, nor did Blue and White.

Pink was never like this before though, and Yellow thought that she’d actually end up like a poised and austere Diamond, but as the mention of her colony grew and grew, she became more and more excited and irritating. Yellow couldn’t even find someone to blame. It just...happened.

Yellow released her hands from Pink and sighed. “I can’t keep babying you like this.”

“I’m not a baby,” muttered Pink.

“Really? Because I couldn’t hear a word you just said,” countered Yellow, sharply.

“I’m not a _baby,”_ repeated Pink, loudly. She leaned closer to Yellow. “Was that louder for you?”

Yellow quickly turned on her heels and headed back to her glimmering chair, her Pearl obediently following behind her. “I don’t have time for this.” She jutted her thumb back at the window. “You better clean that up as a way of apologizing.”

Pink looked at the glass, and then at her sister. She grit her teeth and stomped her foot. “I’m _not_ cleaning that up!”

Yellow stopped in her tracks. Her Pearl shrieked and rushed over to the chair, flabbergasted. Yellow craned her neck, disgust and anger written all over her face.

Pink stood her ground, snarling. “Do I need to speak _louder?”_

Yellow whirled around and marched over, her iconic frown decorating her face. Pink couldn’t help but smirk.

“You. Are. A. _Pain,”_ hissed Yellow, poking Pink in the chest. “I should just replace you with an Amethyst. They would listen better than _you.”_

“Go ahead! Do it!” shouted Pink. “Then you wouldn’t have ‘baby’ me all the time!”

“And I wouldn’t have to listen to you talk!” added Yellow, hotly.

“Do it, do it, do it!” screamed Pink, punching her sister’s legs. “You’ll like having an Amethyst around because they’re dumb like _you!”_

“At least they’ll _listen!”_

“I listen!”

“No, you don’t!”

“Yes, I do!”

“You aren’t even listening to me right now!”

“I can hear you! _That’s_ listening!”

Yellow’s Pearl covered her mouth, restraining her giggles. Here she was, watching her Diamond bicker back and forth with her youngest sister. So diplomatic! So charming! So...so _hilarious!_ But stars, if she saw her laughing at the sight, she’d be shattered for good.

“That’s it, _out!”_ demanded Yellow, turning Pink around. “Go back home and let Blue take care of you. I’m _done!”_

Pink gasped and pushed back on her sister. “No, I wanna stay, I wanna stay!”

“You’ve stayed here long enough!” barked Yellow. “You’re going home _now.”_

“No!” screamed Pink as Yellow shoved her towards the door. “I’m gonna stay here!”

“I’ve had _enough,_ Pink!”

Pink froze, realizing how furious Yellow truly was. She looked up at her sister, who loomed over her like a dark tower. She took a step back towards the door, a sense of dread hanging over her head.

For some reason, Yellow looked more frightening than she ever had before.

“Go back home,” commanded Yellow, coldly.

Pink didn’t need another word. She held back her sobs and stormed out of the room, not daring to look at her sister.

Yellow growled in frustration and plopped herself back in her chair. She inhaled deeply and collected herself. She laid her hands on her lap and focused on the colorful land just beyond the glass.

Her Pearl looked at the door, blinking in surprise. “M-My Diamond, should I go see if-”

“No,” she replied, simply.

Her Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but could not find any other objections. She bowed her head, saluted weakly, and said, “Y-Yes, my Diamond.”

* * *

 

Blue Diamond slumped in her seat, frowning. “Yellow, you can’t just send her back home like that. What if she got hurt?”

Yellow crossed her arms. “She was only on a spaceship. How would she get hurt?”

“She’s _young,”_ replied Blue. “She can find plenty of ways to injure herself, _especially_ on a ship.”

“Oh, really?” asked Yellow, sarcastically. She pursed her lips. “I suppose that means annoying me, too.”

“Yellow…” uttered Blue, exhausted. “I understand that she can be a...a handful sometimes, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat her unfairly.”

Yellow scoffed. “How was that unfair? She wasn’t behaving, so I kicked her out. She needs to learn discipline.”

Blue shook her head, disappointed. She pushed herself out of her chair and headed towards the pearly doors, her hair bouncing gracefully behind her. “I don’t have time to argue about this, Yellow.” She glanced back at her sister. “I shouldn’t have to teach you how to be nice to your own sibling.”

The corners of Yellow’s lips turned downward. “Don’t you _dare_ talk to me like I’m a child.”

Before Blue could reprimand her more, White Diamond entered the room, her hands behind her back. Her white cape fluttered behind her as her two Pearls scuttled by her feet. She stopped and looked back and forth between her sisters.

“Did I interrupt something?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

Yellow quickly turned away. “No. Nothing.”

Blue sighed and waved her hand towards Yellow. “Did you hear about what she did to Pink?”

“Oh, don’t you start,” grumbled Yellow.

White sighed and nodded her head. “Yes, I did.” She sat in the chair just across Yellow, disappointed. “You could’ve solved that problem a little bit better, Yellow.”

“How am I supposed to solve a problem that _she_ caused?” snarled Yellow. _“She_ was the one who broke the window back on the moon base. _She’s_ responsible for that!”

“I know, but you fought back,” replied White. “You can’t do that with her. You need to stand your ground and she’ll leave you alone.”

Yellow crossed her arms, refusing to look at her sister. “Well, next time,  _you_ can deal with her. I’ve already had my fair share of babysitting.”

Blue and White exchanged tired and anxious looks. White stood up and placed a hand on the table. “Will you at least talk to her? She hasn’t come out of her temple yet.”

“It’s been almost two hours,” remarked Blue, sotto voce, “and I know for a fact that she won’t give up until you go to her.”

“I don’t need you tell _me_ that,” grunted Yellow. She forced herself out of her chair and left the room.

White sighed and idly tapped her fingers on the table’s surface like a piano. “I’m worried about her. What if they don’t make up?”

Blue joined her sister’s side, placing a hand on her back in comfort. “I’m sure they’ll make amends. It’s just what sisters do, I suppose.” She bit the bottom of her lip as she looked at the buildings of Homeworld through the diamond-shaped window. “But we really should start on her colony soon.”

“I know…” uttered White. She bowed her head, inhaling deeply. "I'll think of...something."

* * *

 

Pink sat on the steps in her temple, drawing imaginary circles on the pink stone. She sighed, resting the side of her head on her hand.

The two hour mark begun; she wasn’t going to come out until she got an apology from Yellow. And yes, she _would_ keep this up, no matter how long it lasted.

Alas, she wished she hadn’t spoken so soon--a knock on the gallant, colossal doors resounded throughout the temple.

Pink frowned and pulled her knees close to her. She was _not_ going to answer the door...but a part of her wanted to.

Forcing her into a position of replying, a voice came from the outside. “Pink, will you open the door...please?”

Pink lifted her head and stared at the door with wide eyes. She looked back at the space where she was drawing her shapes and uttered a, “Come in.”

The doors opened, a pale pink and golden light bursting through. As it faded back into floating sparkles, Yellow revealed herself as she stood in the temple’s entranceway, a soft look on her face, a detail that seemed so abnormal for her stoic and authoritarian nature. To add more to the shock, her Pearl did not accompany her. It was only her and Pink in the temple, and no one else to bother them.

Pink held her stare for a moment, but then dropped it. She continued drawing on the steps, chewing at the inside of her cheek.

 _Don’t you dare give up on this!_ warned her mind.

Yellow approached the steps, a mixture of emotions drawn on her face. She walked up to Pink and sat down.

_Don’t even look at her! If you do, then you’re just gonna give in!_

“Pink.”

Pink looked up, ignoring her mind’s threats. She slowly stared at her older sister, managing to force her pouty face back down. She rose her eyebrows, acknowledging Yellow’s will to talk.

Yellow made a thin line with her lips. She sighed and turned her gaze towards the front of the temple. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

Shock overcame Pink. She bit her cheek and blushed. “It’s okay...I guess.”

“No, it’s not alright,” mumbled Yellow. She looked back at Pink, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. “I said some awful things to you. I shouldn’t have said them.”

Pink stared up at her sister, realizing that her apology was real. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. “Really?”

Yellow nodded her head. “I’m positive.”

Pink looked back down at her feet, guilt overcoming her. She squeezed her hand as she reflected on her actions back at the moon base; she shouldn’t have punched the window or argued with Yellow. In fact, she agreed with herself that she was a spoiled baby.

She didn’t deserve Yellow’s atonement when _she_ caused the ruckus.

Pink sat her head on her knees, slowly swaying back and forth. “No... _I’m_ sorry.”

Yellow goggled at her sister, astounded. She wrapped her fingers around one another as she summoned her urge to forgive. “It’s alright, Pink.”

“But I broke a window!” exclaimed Pink. Tears stung her eyes. “I was...I was really mean.”

“Pink, I already said it’s alright,” reassured Yellow. “I forgave you. Don’t...don’t worry about it anymore.”

Pink frowned. “Are you sure, though?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” replied Yellow. “We both apologized and that’s all that matters. Can we stop trying to undo this now?”

Pink felt a smile creep across her face. She snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

Yellow released the tension from her shoulders as she stood up, thankful that the apology was over. She walked down the steps and started towards the doors.

“Wait, Yellow,” called Pink, reaching her arm out.

Yellow turned around, ready to hear what her sister had to say. Pink gulped and stood up, shooting her a small smile.

“Thank you.”

Pink made out a tiny, tiny smile on Yellow’s face. She nodded her head and walked out of the temple, closing the doors behind her.

Pink let out a sigh of relief and sat back on the steps, cupping her chin in her hands. She grinned and hummed a soft tune to herself, content.

She loved her sister, no matter what kind of fights they got into.

* * *

 

Yellow stared blankly at the wall as small teardrops rivered down to her chin. She ran her thumb across the single shard the guards managed to obtain before the violent blur. She glanced down at it, hoping that the second she looked, her sister would reform and start nagging her again.

It didn’t happen, but she tried again.

Glance down, hope.

Glance down, hope.

Glance down, hope.

Glance down, hope.

It wasn’t working.

Yellow bit her lip and clasped her hand over her mouth, choking on her sobs. The shard fell from her hands, landing on the crystal floor with a soft _clunk._ She saw the piece and picked it up with shaking hands. She hiccuped and brought it close to her chest.

“I...I’m sorry,” she whispered, hoarsely. “I r-really am…”

_I’m sorry I called you a brat. I’m sorry I called you a pain. I’m sorry I called you a baby._

She slammed her fist into the armrest of her chair, kicking back her cries. She bit on her tongue and squeezed the shard tight.

If there was one regret Yellow Diamond had, it was not being the sister Pink Diamond needed.

She could almost hear her jovial laughing and footsteps if she strained her hearing hard enough. Stars, she could even try to imagine her climbing up to the chair and pulling at her arm, asking, “Can I have a colony? Please?”

“Yes...yes you c-can,” muttered Yellow. “O-Of course you can.”

Calling her back to reality, a knock came from her door. She jerked her head up, briskly wiping her tears away. She cleared her throat. “P-Pink?”

There was no response. Silence filled the air. The being behind the door cleared their throat. “No...I’m-I’m sorry. It’s White.”

Yellow blinked her tears away and turned her back on the door. “I...I want to be left alone.”

White hadn’t left the door. “Please, Yellow. If-If you come out, we can all-”

“I said _no.”_

White paused. She didn’t dare to speak again. Yellow heard her footsteps echo as she left the door.

She didn’t want a single soul to bother her, not while she mourned for the sister who barely got to experience a Diamond’s life. She didn’t want a servant or a soldier or _anyone_ to bother her while the guilt inside her ate her up for treating her sister like she was worth nothing.

But deep inside, so occult and obscured by shadow, a feeling she hadn't felt in centuries bloomed from inside her.

_Revenge._

She wanted to avenge her little sister by _killing_ that horrible, horrible _Rose Quartz._

And if she had to move the Earth's mountains or destroy the powerful stars, she would do it. Yellow Diamond would do _anything_ to bring Pink Diamond’s death to justice.

Even if that meant _war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this story is a little bit after "Shades of Pink and Blue." The final part takes place a little bit before White comforts Blue in SPB. Just thought I'd let you guys know. :D


	3. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're quite brave to be reading such a tragic tale.  
> Prepare yourself, young one. This is a story that even the greatest planets in the sky fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! I've been meaning to post this for a looong time, but I never got the chance to. Here we are now, though!  
> When the White Diamond episode came out, I saw a ton of theories claiming that White was a star before she became a Diamond, which I think is absolutely amazing! I struggled finding out what White and Pink's story would be for this final chapter, but after reading these theories, I was struck with inspiration.  
> I didn't know White was going to be so isolated from the rest of Homeworld, but that just adds more to her character! I'm not sure if I'll edit those sections where she DOES walk around in the previous chapters, but we'll see.  
> Anyways, please enjoy "Starlight," the final addition to the "Shades of Pink and Blue" series.  
> Here's some music to start you off: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEzdCpE_K5k

The stars have spoken of ancient tales ever since the Big Bang brought them to life. Their lights--no matter if they are a white dwarf or a red giant--grow as they share their stories to one another. The moons quiver with excitement, listening intently to what the great stars of the galaxies have to say. From Earth's starting civilizations to the rumors of rogue planets, the stars have seen everything to mold their stories. 

Yet there is  _ one  _ tale the stars refuse to share, dare they even  _ whisper.  _ A few of the eldest planets have managed to hear a summary of this story, but even  _ they  _ shudder in fear.

Shall I tell it to you, young one? Shall I tell you of a tyrant so cruel that even the black holes of this galaxy shrink in fright at just  _ hearing  _ her name? Shall I tell you of this monster who has yet to collapse?

Shall I tell you of a queen who almost  _ wished  _ to be this unholy god?

You are quite brave, young one. You would have made a perfect Crystal Gem.

Well, then...allow me to tell you the story of how a star became a ruler of an entire race.

This is the story of  _ White Diamond. _

* * *

 

Did you know that stars can scream? It is a screech so thunderous and heartbreaking that other stars who hear it will weep right on cue. It does not usually happen when a star dies, for it falls into its endless sleep with excitement and joy, knowing that they are still radiating their light to the rest of the galaxy, however; when there  _ are  _ screams, the celestial bodies know that their sibling has died a gruesome death.

This death in particular was beyond belief.

The triplets of Orion's belt heard the screams first. They held each other close and saw two lights clashing against each other in the distance. They weren't too far from the chaos, but gods, they wished they were

Sirius B, one of the second brightest stars in the sky, pushed back on her sister above her. A bloodcurdling scream rang came from her.

"Please!" she begged, her voice lost of its eternal grace. "Please, sister! D-Don't do this!"

The star above flashed a brilliant white, her wisps of light piercing Sirius B. Celestial blood spilled from the wounds, floating towards the beast. Her jaws opened wide, and she bit into Sirius B like an apple. Her laughter blended in with her sister's cries.

"H-Help me!" wailed Sirius B, her light dying out. "Anyone... _ pl-please!" _

The Orion triplets hurried towards Sirius B, but they suddenly stopped in their tracks, for they were already too late.

The sister struck a final blow into the center of Sirius B. Her screams died out as she dug her abnormal, fiery teeth into her own sibling. She scarfed her down as if it was her last meal of her life, and the triplets couldn't pull their gazes away.

What was left of Sirius B was a small chunk of her core. The beast shoved the final bit into her mouth, the heat around the triplets rising. They backed away as the beast turned towards them, a crystal-like shard beginning to protrude out from her top.

The triplets goggled at the sight. They had just watched a sister  _ consume  _ another. How could this even be told to the others who were fortunate enough to avoid this catastrophe?

How could they explain to the elders that Sirius A had  _ killed _ her own sister?

The triplets fled to their home, choking on their sobs. Sirius A laughed to herself, radiating an evil, bright light. From afar, other stars saw this light, and they couldn't help but feel that a disaster had occurred.

Poor Sirius B...she had a life-long love for her sister, but in the end, she was only used for power.

* * *

 

Sirius A's hunger did not end at her sister's death; she consumed more stars, some just born, others already dead. Her siblings watched from afar, struck with confusion and horror.

What could they possibly do? They couldn't risk their lives to stop a beast who wouldn't cease her chaos. That would lead to the end of every galaxy, and they couldn't put that on the line.

VY Canis Majoris, one of the eldest and biggest stars known throughout the galaxies, held her siblings close. She kept a watchful eye on the brightest star in space. Her younger siblings whimpered beneath her, turning their gazes away from the white beast.

AV Persei, one of the only stars willing to do something about this mess, approached Canis, her light dim from grief. "Canis...she will not stop. We must do  _ something." _

Canis stared at her sister for a long moment before turning her attention back to the white star. "I believe that her hunger will end soon, sister. I have a strong feeling about it."

Persei gasped. "That's impossible!" She pointed a wisp of light at the bright star. "She consumed five stars in a  _ row.  _ She will not stop, and by the time she does, we'll all be in her jaws." The flames around her sparked. "We do not even know  _ why  _ she is eating us."

"Be patient," spoke Canis, offering her sister her wisp. "Whatever she wishes to accomplish...she will reach it soon."

Persei could not  _ believe  _ what Canis was saying. "Our own siblings are  _ dying  _ to her!"

"Their deaths will not be in vain," soothed Canis, calmly. She looked at Persei. "Sister, I received a vision...a vision so strange, yet so relieving."

"And...and what was it, sister?" asked Persei, dumbfounded.

Canis looked down at her younger siblings, stroking them. "I saw...creatures. Creatures who carried us through their systems. Not enough to be us fully, but just enough to be our descendants." She looked at Persei again. "Persei...I believe that these creatures will save everyone from Sirius' destruction."

Persei shivered. No matter how much she wanted to call off her sister's visions as blasphemy, she couldn't help but feel...like she was right. 

"But  _ when?"  _ she asked, finally.

Canis stared out into the distance. "I do not know, but when they do arrive, they will walk out victorious."

Persei sighed, cradling one of her siblings in her wisps. "Let us hope so, sister."

* * *

 

A few centuries had past, and Sirius A's feast finally ended. Her fellow stars watched as the space around her created a gravity so strong that the eldest stars had to hold onto their younger siblings from falling into it.

Sirius now bore a striking resemblance to Saturn, except she beared not one, but  _ two  _ rings. She created a rocky, white crust around her, and the stars could only make out a humanoid silhouette on its surface. Several meteors circled around the rings, gazing into the light the planet-like star emitted. 

Persei backed away from the sight, a sense of dread falling over her. "We should not be here," she said to her siblings. "We should leave  _ now." _

Her siblings willingly agreed, shock hanging over them. They hurried away from Sirius' growing light, and as they fled, a loud cry escaped from star. Persei stopped in her tracks and looked at her sister, watching the shadow on the planet reach its hand out.

Persei pushed her siblings away from the sight, her light dimming in disappointment. She didn't dare to look back as she ran away.

That was the last time they ever saw Sirius

* * *

 

Her legs gave out and she crashed to the barren rock. She clutched the diamond on her head as she slowly rose. She winced and inhaled deeply.

This form was so... _ difficult _ to be in. How did other lifeforms live like this? It consumed so much energy, so much time.

Still, she would persist. If she was going to make this world her own, then by the stars, she would. She would find a way to make herself perfect. Besides, she would have the others do the work around here for her. All she had to do was keep the planet in control before it fell apart. She could already feel it losing a few pieces.

Stars, creating a new race was tedious, wasn't it?

She lifted her head and saw the golden hue that bloomed from the ground just a few feet in front of her. She managed a smile and clutched her chest.

"Oh, this is going so well," she breathed. She walked towards the light, chuckling softly. "Of  _ course  _ it is. I knew from the start."

She reached the golden light and knelt to the ground. There, she plucked a glossy, solid shard and lifted it into the air. Her gleaming, white light overpowered the gold instantly, but she could still see it. She couldn't help but smile.

"See you soon, sister."

* * *

 

She watched from her white tower, smiling at the specks that rushed about on the streets. They were scattered around, going from one place to another. Though most of them were different, they all had something to do.

She was glad that she named them "Gems."

Amethysts, Jaspers, Pearls, Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires, Ambers.  _ Stars,  _ she could go on and on. She knew there would be a variety of Gems, yet she was still surprised.

She did quite the job, didn't she?

So there she watched from her tower, doubling over in pride. And as her fellow Diamonds stood in her name, she pulled the strings of her little planet.

* * *

 

"White...are you  _ sure  _ this is a good idea?"

White Diamond looked down on Yellow and Blue. She flashed a smile and nodded her head.

"Of course it is, dear," she said, her voice bursting with awe. She looked around, her eyes smiling. "Just think...another Diamond. Besides, we could use a leader for the upcoming colonies."

Yellow Diamond blushed in a dark shade of yellow. She turned her head away, her hands behind her back. "I know, but we should be careful about our resources."

"Oh, we'll have plenty," spoke White. She cradled the pink orb in her hands. "I can see it, you know."

Yellow winced. "Yes...o-of course."

Blue pushed a lock of white, fluffy hair behind her shoulder, peering up at White with those worried eyes of her's. "Will she be capable?"

"It will take some time, but when she has grown, she will be," answered White. She knelt down, her shadow falling upon the other Diamonds. She lifted her palms out to them, giving them the glowing, pink orb. "I had Bismuths begin the construction of her temple. It's not finished quite yet, but they did finish a Kindergarten for her, just underneath."

Yellow took the pink orb that was almost the size of her entire hand. She bit her lip, doubt washing over her. "We'll place her in there, then."

Blue caressed the orb, her eyes widening in astonishment. She smiled warmly and kissed its smooth surface.

"We'll see you soon,  _ Pink." _

* * *

 

Pink Diamond rushed down the hall, her eyes flooded with tears. She grit her teeth and picked up her pace.

"Pink, get back here  _ now!"  _ screamed the voice of Yellow from behind.

Yet the young Diamond refused to listen. She neared the end of the golden corridor, glaring at the Amethysts that guarded it. By the sheer anger in her eyes, they quickly stepped out of the way and let her bolt through the doors. They exchanged looks of shock as they heard her footsteps fade away.

Yellow Diamond came running down the hall a few moments later, the _click clack_ of her boots scaring them instantly. She stopped by them and glowered, her lips drawn back into a scowl.

"Why didn't you stop her?" she asked, enraged.

One of the Amethysts saluted Yellow, terrified. "W-We're sorry, my Diamond. We didn't know if-"

Yellow growled and rose her hand to silence the guard. "Nevermind. I'll get her myself."

"Yellow,  _ wait!"  _ called another voice.

Blue Diamond hurried after her sister, tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed Yellow's shoulder and turned her around, heartbroken.

_ "Restrain  _ yourself!" she demanded. "You're going to scare Pink even more."

Yellow ripped Blue's soft hand off of her and headed towards the door. "It's probably what she needs, then."

_ "Yellow!"  _ shouted Blue, but it was too late; Yellow had resumed her chase after Pink.

The woeful Diamond frowned and slowly walked away from the door, leaving the Amethysts dumbfounded.

As Blue sulked, Pink Diamond was still on the run. The night sky hid her while she ran. She looked behind her every now and then, praying to the stars that Yellow wasn't on her tail. Fortunately, she was nowhere to be found.

She was hoping it would stay that way.

Pink turned her gaze back to the front and spotted the white, gleaming tower up ahead. Biting the inside of her cheek, she used all of her strength to sprint down the pearly roads and to the entrance of White Diamond's gleaming tower.

Pink burst through the doors, shielding her eyes away from the white light whose goal was to blind her. She could make out a hallway akin to the one in Yellow's temple. She saw the silhouette of a sphere and a Pearl just ahead of her.

"Pink Diamond, your...your presence is required," spoke the Pearl.

Pink squinted through the light and stepped forward. She could see the Pearl now, all dressed up in her pink and blue dress. She winced as the Diamond stepped forth and motioned her hands towards the white orb beside her.

"White Diamond wishes to see you," she spoke.

Pink looked down at the Pearl and pursed her lips. She inhaled deeply and stepped into the orb, the Pearl following after her.

The sphere swallowed both the Pearl and Pink up. It carried them towards the end of the corridor and through the silver wall that blocked off the other room behind it. Through the glossiness of the sphere, Pink saw the intensity of the white light increase. She closed one eye as the sphere stopped.

The sphere opened up, and the Pearl was the first to step out. She saluted and bowed to Pink as she exited the sphere.

"My Diamond," said the Pearl, "Pink Diamond has arrived."

"Thank you, Pearl," spoke a voice from above. "You may go now."

The Pearl saluted again and quickly jumped into the sphere again. It transported her out of the room and back into the main section of the temple.

"There you are, Pink," spoke the holy voice again. "I knew you'd be here."

Pink opened her closed eye and looked up at the giant being that stood before her. Tears stung her eyes and her frown wavered.

"White..." she whimpered. She choked on her sobs and averted her stare.

The gracious being that loomed over Pink smiled motherly, flexing her gloved fingers. "Oh, starlight, there's no need to cry." She knelt down and opened her palms unto Pink. "What's wrong, dear? Did Yellow and Blue treat you poorly today?"

Pink nodded her head and hesitantly stepped onto White's hands. She sat down cross-legged, sniffing loudly. "Th-They don't let me do  _ anything." _

White tilted her head to the side, pitying the young Diamond. "They are quite controlling, aren't they, dear?"

"Mhm," quivered Pink. Her fingers curled into fists. "Whenever...whenever I-I say I want a colony, th-they always...yell at me." She squeezed her eyes shut. "They never l-let me say  _ anything!" _

"Oh, they've always been like that," soothed White. Her index finger touched Pink's small shoulder. "But you'll get what you want soon. Time will pass and you'll be respected among the stars."

Pink shot a fiery glare at White. She stood up, her fists shaking. "That's what they always tell me, but they're wrong! Wrong, wrong,  _ wrong!"  _ Fat tears dripped off of her round chin. "Th-They don't have  _ anything  _ planned for me. I'm j-just here for them to...to hurt."

"Starlight, don't say that," reassured White. "I wouldn't have created something for them to only hurt. You have  _ potential.  _ You'll see it soon enough."

"But  _ when?"  _ asked Pink, irritated.

"Be patient, starlight," spoke White, closing her eyes.

"I'm  _ tired  _ of waiting!" cried Pink. She didn't care that she was in the presence of a god. She just wanted  _ answers.  _ "Yellow and Blue won't even let me have my own colony yet! I wanna be like  _ you." _

White opened one of her glittering eyes, a warm smile growing across his painted lips. "Oh, my dear, you will soon. Just be patient, and it will all come to you." She rose one of her hands to the ceiling. "All of this will be yours someday."

Pink's brows furrowed into confusion as she looked around.  _ "All  _ of it?"

White nodded, chuckling softly. "Yes, starlight. Someday, you'll have to take my place." Her eyes followed the intricate, geometric designs on the ceiling above her. "This world will need a new leader after all."

Pink wiped her tears away, her sadness drifting away. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

White laughed. "Oh, starlight, I think you're still too young to understand. Perhaps when you're older...perhaps when you come back."

Pink harrumphed, annoyed. "You're treating me just like how Yellow does."

"Don't worry, it'll come to you soon," spoke White, caressing Pink's hair. She smiled.  _ "Very  _ soon. Closer than you would believe."

Pink managed a smile and sniffled. "Are...are you sure?"

"Of course I am," spoke White. "I've never been wrong, have I?"

Pink laughed and shook her head. "No."

White giggled and kissed Pink's forehead. "I love you, dear."

"I love you more," grinned Pink.

White's eyes glimmered in her light. "I love you most."

* * *

 

"My Diamond, what shall we do?" asked the Pearl, a placid smile on her face. She didn't bother to wipe away the black liquid that flowed from her left eye. Instead, she continued staring at her Diamond, ignoring her broken face.

White looked down on the Pearl and chuckled. "We'll wait until all of this is over." Her smile fell as she looked out into the sea of chaos that unfolded just beneath her tower. "Pink is playing an interesting game with us."

"Indeed, my Diamond," spoke the Pearl, her voice monotonous, yet bright. She turned her attention towards her ruler again. "Shall we check on the other Diamonds?"

White hummed to herself. "No, not yet. Give them time. They aren't blessed with my abilities to know anyhow."

The Pearl smiled warmly and began to make her way out of White's cove. "Yes, my Diamond. You always know best."

As her Pearl left, White flicked the remaining drops of black off of her glove and gazed through her window. She grinned and rose her hands back into the air.

"Oh, Pink," she whispered, "you should've told us you were going to start a revolution. This makes things  _ very  _ interesting..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, you're probably wondering, "AJ, what the hell is the Diamond District? That's not in the show!" And you're right, it isn't, but in my head, I believe that this is the section where the Diamonds "live." Have you ever played Skyrim? It's like how it is in Whiterun: there's three districts in the entire city, and the highest one is the Cloud District, where the Jarl's house is. Think of the Diamond District as that. I'll have to draw out a map of it later, but in the end, each temple has three other buildings surrounding it, making a diamond out of it. In the end, each area of the Diamonds creates the Great Diamond Authority symbol. Pretty cool, right?


End file.
